


Reunited

by NeonDomino



Series: Raising Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Found Family, Getting Back Together, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius is freed from Azkaban and gains custody of Harry. He goes to live with Remus, hoping that Remus will still want him even though they've been apart for a year.
Relationships: Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Raising Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099010
Comments: 15
Kudos: 191





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**  
> 
> 
> Rewritten in 2021. This is the rewritten version :) 

* * *

Sirius stands up, tired of sitting down. He's done too much of that recently. He ignores the way his legs are shaking, because he needs to move. He's been still for too long and he wants to explore this bit of freedom he has.

It's his own choice to be in here right now. The private waiting room, turned bedroom at the Ministry. He was moved her for the trail, and now he's staying until he has Harry, insisting he's not leaving the Ministry until that happens. Imagine if the press saw them throw him out of the Ministry - the man without a trial, wrongly imprisoned for a year. The media would love that, and the Ministry would look bad - so they let him stay. He fears that if he leaves, it'll give them room to breathe and they can put him off time and time again and drag this out. He's not giving them that. He's been waiting for this moment for a long time, but even more so over the last week. A week ago, Remus found Peter. Quite by accident, but Sirius doesn't care whether it was an accident or intentional - all that matters is that Peter has been found. The case went to court. He's declared innocent and free, and he's about to get his Godson.

But he doesn't want to sit more than he has to. He's sat in a cell for so long. Three large steps wide - he knows because he's counted, and counted, and counted again. He's paced that cell enough to be able to see it when he closes his eyes. To be able to see those bars behind his eyelids.

This room isn't massive, but it's not locked. There's a relief to know that he can open that door and leave when he wants. A few days ago, whilst the trial was happening, there were Aurors guarding the door, but now there's no-one because he's innocent. If he had friends left at the Ministry, he'd visit them to pass the time, but he doesn't - and he doesn't want to leave the room because he wants to be waiting right here for Harry. His Godson will be confused and probably scared, and he doesn't want Harry brought to an empty room. No, he'll be waiting right here.

So he waits. He sits on the chair and loses himself in his thoughts, he sleeps in the bed. He even reads the books in the room. He looks out of the window at the street below and he waits.

Five days. 

For seven days, this room has been his home. Peter was found seven days ago, and the trial was rushed through. The day after Peter was found, the trial happened, and Sirius was brought to this room rather than back and forth from Azkaban. Sirius accepted to be questioned under Veritaserum, whilst Peter looked for a way around it. Sirius had a new lease of life, and it helped to know that Peter would be occupying his former cell. Amber eyes watched him from the back of the room, and though Sirius couldn't see Remus' expression clearly, he's almost certain that there was a glimmer of hope in those beautiful amber eyes. Day three, he was declared innocent. Day four, he spent the day arguing for his godson.

He gave the Ministry a deadline. Today is that deadline, and he's been assured by Kingsley - who seems a decent enough bloke - that they're fetching him today.

He reaches into the pocket of the ill-fitting clothes. His own clothes that were taken when he was imprisoned, which have now been returned to him. They just hang off his body now. He withdraws the two pieces of parchment and looks at the ink on the pages.

 _'I'll make arrangements for a home for us. You focus on Harry.'_ A letter that he received the day of the trial. 

_'Home is 20 Chestnut Avenue. Let me know what day you're coming. Remus.'_

There's no postcode, and nothing else on the parchments, just short letters but Sirius reads between the lines. Remus messaged him. He's called it 'home' twice, which implies it's a home for all three of them. He called them an ' _us'_ which is another sign, and most importantly (because it may mean that Remus feels something still), it's one of the roads that the pair would walk down and admire the quaint houses there, as they walked from their flat to the town. A street they always joked about living on, once they got married and adopted kids together.

That's where they'd go if they had a family together.

That Remus has picked a house on that street tells Sirius a lot, though he's also a little scared that he's reading too much into it. But he's had little else to think about over the last few days. He forces his thoughts away from James - because when Harry gets here, he knows that dam will break - and he thinks about Remus. He thinks about the letters. It's safe to assume that Remus has moved over the last few days, because the first letter says he's making arrangements. He's picked the home that they always wanted to have. It'd explain why Remus hasn't come to the Ministry to see him yet. Or maybe Remus hasn't come because he doesn't actually want to see Sirius.

Sirius walks to another window to look out at the street. The view isn't much different, but he's impatient now. He's tired of being here. He's waited too long, and he's argued too much with people. There are people who think that Harry is better off where he is right now - and Sirius is disgusted to find out that he's in the care of two people who James and Lily would never agree to have their son. But Sirius is as stubborn as a Hippogriff. The Ministry argue, Albus turns up to discuss this. Everyone thinks Harry should stay where he is, and Albus has explained about the blood-bonds.

But Sirius has to disagree. People think blood is stronger than anything, but Sirius knows that this isn't the case. There are two people who love Harry beyond anything in this world. Two people who will treat Harry as their son. Who will raise Harry, and make sure he has a happy upbringing. Those people aren't Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

Sirius himself is proof that there are things that are stronger than blood. James mattered to him more than his own family. Lily did. Remus does. Harry... always will be the most important person in his life. None of them share his blood, but family isn't always about blood. Found family is stronger than anything. So Albus' words fail. The Ministry can't keep Harry away from Sirius forever, and today is the deadline he's given. That's time for them to do paperwork, to notify the Dursleys, to go to the house and collect him, and finally - whatever paperwork is needed for Sirius to walk out of the Ministry with the boy.

He has little to say to everyone. All he tells them is that no-one knows better than him what James and Lily wanted. They wanted Sirius to raise Harry if anything happened. The last people James and Lily would want raising their son are the Dursleys. The woman that called Lily a freak. The man that hates James with a passion. The people who hate magic. The Ministry can't really refuse, because the Will states Sirius is to take Harry. He's the boy's Godfather - and it means a lot more here in the magical world than it does in the Muggle world. There's a magical bond that comes with it.

If there weren't such strict laws in place, Remus would have been Godfather too. If the Ministry didn't restrict any ceremonies involving Werewolves, Remus would be the one raising Harry this past year. Sirius is a little bitter about that, but he's holding his tongue. He's not going to start a fight at the Ministry and get himself in trouble. They'll use that as a reason to delay Harry's removal from the Dursleys. 

Once he's in the house with Harry and Remus, he can start to feel a hint of normality again. It'll take a long time, because James and Lily are gone. Peter is locked away. But with Remus, he knows he can make it through this. And with Harry, he feels a sense of purpose. Harry needs him and Remus, he's sure of it. 

He can start rebuilding his life once he's on Chestnut Avenue with his two remaining family members.

And he can try and work out if Remus still loves him.

* * *

Sirius has spent a year in prison. A little over four-hundred days to be exact. He's kept track somewhat by the number of full moons, but even then, numbers blur together. But in those days, he is tormented with the darkest thoughts and memories. He's lost track of how many times he's remembered vividly telling Snape how to get under the Willow and into the passage. The pain in Remus' eyes when he found out that Sirius told. He remembers the last time he saw James. He remembers the times they fought - James telling him to lighten up on Remus, whilst Sirius cast accusations on him, thinking Remus the spy.

He remembers the fights with Remus - the arguments with words he regretted the moment they fell from his lips. He remembers each and every time that Remus stormed out, not returning that last time and leaving Sirius terrified that he had actually driven Remus away for good.

He remembers the tears in Remus' eyes as Remus loudly wondered whether Sirius ever truly loved him. That was the last time he had seen Remus before going to Azkaban. And Azkaban made him relive all of those moments over and over again.

Not to mention his life in Grimmauld Place. His falling out with his brother. His being disowned. The relationships before Remus where he was hurt, before realising the obvious - his soulmate had been right there with him all this time, and felt the same for him.

He never wants to go back there, or even near there. That place has broken him quite a bit and he doesn't even want to think about what would have happened to him if Peter hadn't have been found. How long would he have been there before gaining freedom? Would he last or would the Dementors get over-excited and rob him of his soul before he gained that freedom?

But he's trying to find the silver-lining, as he looks out at the street. He sees how he's treated Remus, how he's hurt him. There's a clarity to everything. He knows everything he did wrong, because he's been forced to relive it all over and over. So he knows what mistakes he can't make this time around. If Remus still loves him - gives him another chance - Sirius knows how much _better_ he has to be this time around. Because someone out there thinks he deserves a second chance, and he's determined to spend his life proving to Remus that he's worthy. He'll earn Remus' forgiveness, no matter how long it takes. Maybe he'll never actually be worthy of someone as amazing as Remus Lupin, but he'll do his damn best. He'll prove himself as a good partner to Remus, and he'll prove himself as a good father-figure to Harry.

* * *

Harry is tiny. He hasn't seen Harry in so long - the year he was in Azkaban, but before that, James and family were in hiding for months. He remembers Harry as a baby, but he's sure Harry isn't as big as other children that are approaching two and a half.

He doesn't have anyone to ask whether James was tall or short as a child, so he just rolls with it. He'll talk to Remus about it - get Harry registered at St. Mungo's, which he thinks comes with check-ups every few months. Harry pays little attention as Sirius quietly re-introduces himself to the small boy. He's listening, but his head is down and he doesn't look at Sirius properly.

Sirius assumes the boy is nervous. He nods his head as Kingsley explains the Ministry visits that'll happen in a month, and every few months to ensure Harry settles in fine. He wonders if this is standard, or if the Ministry is hoping to find a reason to remove Harry from his care.

Or maybe because whilst he's been here, he's heard people talking. He's seen the way the guards look at little Harry, as though he's a celebrity. Perhaps they're just actually watching out for Harry, and Sirius is just being paranoid and pessimistic about everything.

As they move towards the door, Kingsley stops them. He waves his wand over Sirius for a moment. "Cameras and reporters," he mutters. "We're going to make an official statement. When we do, you both just walk out casually. If there's any trouble... keep the kid safe, alright, and if you need to contact us... my name is Kingsley." He turns towards Harry briefly, waving his wand and causing Harry's hair to change to a light brown colour. When Harry looks up at him, his eyes are blue.

Sirius nods and holds out his hand, shaking Kingsley's hand. There's something trustworthy about the man and though Sirius has little faith in the Ministry, he likes the idea of having someone there that he can trust. "Can you send an owl to Remus Lupin to let him know we're on the way?" Sirius asks. "You've got the address." He nods towards the paperwork.

Kingsley nods. "I'll walk you downstairs and through to the exit, then I'll get a letter straight out," he assures him.

The press conference starts as they walk out of the lift, and it's easy to slip past everyone and get out of the Ministry.

* * *

Sirius has no money for the cab, but he's sure Remus will have thought about that. He gives the driver the address, and he buckles Harry into the middle seat of the cab, sitting next to him. He considers how this coat is much too big for Harry, but maybe the Dursleys put the wrong coat on him on the way out?

He's not really sure what to say to the small boy. He's nervous, he's terrified. He tries to think up some sort of game to play in the car, but the drive is only fifteen minutes and then they're pulling up outside of a house. Sirius isn't ready for this. Sitting down has eased the ache in his legs, and he needs more time. More time before standing and walking. More time before facing Remus properly. More time before stepping into a parental role. But there is no time. This is all happening now, whether he's ready or not. So he tries to tell himself that he can do all of this.

Sirius helps Harry out. "My partner inside has the money to pay you, if you'll just wait a moment, I'll go get the money," he explains. He turns towards the house and starts to walk, and as he opens the gate, the door opens and he sees the familiar face, one he's not even been allowed to dream about. One that makes his heart race.

"Gotta pay the cab, luv," he shouts out, his voice shaking slightly. "Got a tenner?"

Remus disappears, the door closing behind him briefly, before he comes out, money in hand. He looks at the pair with a hint of suspicion as he passes them and goes to the car, handing the ten-pound note to the cab driver.

He leads the way to the little porch, and Sirius follows, hand in hand with Harry.

As they reach the door, Remus turns again, the wand withdrawing from his sleeve, though he doesn't raise it.

"First time we kissed?" Remus asks.

Sirius smiles. A beautiful memory. He takes a moment, a deep breath and closes his eyes, almost picturing it in his mind. Of course he remembers his first kiss with his... boyfriend? Ex? Soulmate. "Well, we tell people it was after I broke up with Benjy in our seventh year, but it was actually a week before that day. You blurted out your feelings for me, and kissed the fuck out of me, before running away, mortified. You hid from me for hours. You came back and I told you that the kiss felt... it felt like I finally found the one person I wanted to kiss forever. I broke up with Benjy the next day. It was a few days until Hogsmeade, and we made out that we only got together that day."

Remus' lips curve as Sirius recounts things. "First time we shared a bed?" Sirius replies.

Remus' lips curve even more. "You had a nightmare," he recalls. "There was thunder when you woke up and you panicked and couldn't be alone. I was surprised when you came to me for a cuddle rather than James, but I was mad about you and was so happy that you got into my bed. I felt brave and... well, that ties in with the first kiss, doesn't it?" He lifts the wand slightly and dispels the glamour on both of them. "There you are," he whispers. "I don't like the blue eyes. You're you now. Come on in, I'll get dinner started."

"I can do dinner," Sirius quickly insists. "I... I'm itching to do... anything."

Remus smiles. "How about you go take a bath and get changed, and I'll order us a pizza," he suggests. He leans down, and there's a flash of pain as Remus looks at Harry. "Harry..." he reaches up, brushing some dark hair aside, and Sirius notices a scar on Harry's head. "Harry, have you ever had McDonalds?"

Harry looks at him uncertainly, not saying a word.

"Okay, would you prefer a chocolate or strawberry milkshake?" Remus asks.

Harry just stares.

"Let's go inside and get sorted," Sirius suggests. "I think Harry's been through a lot already, and now he's moving here, perhaps it's a little overwhelming."

"He'll settle soon," Remus says gently. "Let's get in out of the cold. Welcome home, both of you."

"Home," Sirius whispers. "Chestnut Avenue." His gaze meets Remus', and he _knows_ there's hope in that expression. "We're home, Harry. And the three of us are going to be a family..." he looks at Remus.

"We are," Remus says quietly. He steps forward, lifts Harry gently and wraps his other arm around Sirius. "We're a family."

* * *

Remus holds the coat and glances at the bin. "I want to throw this," he admits. "But if we take Harry out for a new coat, he'll need this one to stay warm until we get it. Charms will only last so long." He lifts his wand and murmurs some shrinking charms, allowing the coat to go down a size. "That'll be a little better. Sorry about the questions. I just needed to... to be sure... I mean, I almost can't believe that you're back. That... Sirius, I've missed you so much and..." he hesitates. "We can talk when Harry goes to bed tonight?"

Sirius nods. It'll give him time to think about what he's going to say to Remus. 

"If you bring Harry through to the living room, I'll go and run you that bath," Remus insists. "I'll order the food when you're in the bath and see if I can get Harry settled and talking. Or just a little bit at ease." He glances towards the kitchen and smiles. "I know - I'll make hot-chocolate whilst we wait." He flicks his wand towards the kettle, and it clicks, switching on. 

Sirius hangs the coat up and takes Harry's hand and leads him into the living room. There are some folded boxes folded up into one larger box in the corner, in the other is a rug with a red dragon on, with a few toys and a small bookcase with several books. Not much, but it's a good start. They can go out and get Harry new toys. Maybe he'll open up a little when in the toyshop. "Luv, should we go out for dinner?"

He hears the sound of Remus coming back downstairs, and Remus comes to the door. "I'd love to, but maybe we have a couple of days to settle in. Harry seems a little... overwhelmed, perhaps? I only got the necessities, so we could make a day of it? Take him on a fun day out, do a bit of shopping and have meals out?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. It's Tuesday today, so... Friday?" Sirius suggests.

Remus nods. "Yes, better than Saturday, there will be less people. Let's do a small day out for now, and then if Harry seems at ease, we'll do something bigger next week. The zoo, perhaps?"

Sirius grins. "It's a date. So... any spare clothes?"

"I still have your stuff. I put some bits of yours in the bathroom cupboard. You go upstairs, I'm fine here with Harry. I'll sort through his stuff as I wait." He pauses. "I got the shampoo you like."

Sirius pats him on the shoulder. "I'll wait until you've made the hot-chocolate. Harry might get upset if left alone. I don't want to worry him."

He watches Harry, and feels a little concerned when Harry just looks around the room and doesn't make a move to go over to the toys. He hopes Remus will have better luck, as Remus walks in with a tray with three cups of hot chocolate - one with a straw, and a little bowl of marshmallows.

It doesn't take Sirius long to get into the bath. There are multi-coloured bubbles because of whatever bath-bomb Remus put in, and he can tell that it's magical, because it soothes all of his aches. He makes a mental note to ask about them and get a bunch in for Remus for the full moons, then realises that it must be why Remus had this in the first place.

The warm water laps at his skin and he washes his hair, thinking about how to handle this life he's stepping into. Walking through the ministry was a little daunting, with many people there. The small trip out won't just be to test Harry's comfort at being around people, it'll also help him see if he's able to cope with it too.

He relaxes until he hears the doorbell ring, and he takes that as his sign to get out of the bath. He quickly dries himself and picks a set of pyjamas to put on, rather than normal clothes. Again, they seem to hang off him, but it's fine. He can't complain because he's at home with Remus and Harry. He's starting his new life.

He heads downstairs just as the bell goes again, and Remus accepts the McDonalds Delivery. As he sets the food on the coffee table for Harry, Sirius opens the pizza and sides up, before taking a seat on the floor next to Harry. He reaches for the remote and turns on the television. "What shows do you like?" he asks. Harry doesn't answer, so Sirius flicks through the channels, finding a Disney movie and stopping at that. He opens up the little dips for Harry, and tears the plastic bag with the toy open, putting the toy by the food.

Harry eats quickly, but doesn't touch the toy. He does watch the film though, and once the pizza and rest of the food is finished and cleared away, Sirius gives Remus a worried look before picking up the plastic toy and walking over to the toy corner.

* * *

"Harry, come look at these awesome toys," Sirius says, sitting on the rug and reaching for a boxed wooden train set. He tips it out and clicks a couple of pieces of track together, before glancing at Harry.

Harry just watches.

Remus moves over, reaching for a stuffed stag. "I bought this," he says. He kneels in front of Harry. "This is for you. I've actually had him a while. He was supposed to be a present when you were younger, but we didn't get to see you in a while so... so I've just been holding onto him." He moves the large stag towards Harry, and Harry stares at it intently, but doesn't reach out.

Remus slowly moves it closer, watching Harry's expression. Finally he lets the fur of the toy brush against Harry's face. "Here, would you like to hold it?"

At the question, Harry nods ever so slightly. It's a start, and his small hands come up and carefully take the stag. Remus lets go, and Harry's grip tightens and he cuddles into it, his fingers tightening like he'll never let go of the toy.

Sirius turns his gaze back to the tracks. He makes a large circle on the rug and reaches for the little wooden train and the carriages. They connect to each other magnetically, and he sets it down, pushing it around the wooden track.

"Choo choo," Sirius says, doing his best impression of a train. "Chugga chugga choo." He moves the train back and forth.

Remus stifles a laugh, and Sirius grins. Harry peeks up, past the stag, watching once more.

"Harry, why don't you go and show Uncle Sirius how to play with that properly?" Remus suggests.

Harry takes a nervous step over, and then another. He looks between Remus and Sirius.

"That's right, I'm your Uncle Sirius," Sirius insists. "I was the first person to visit you when you were born. Well, Remus was there too - I mean, Uncle Remus." He takes a deep breath. "I know that it's very confusing to move house again, but this is home now, Harry. This is your home. Would you like us to show you around? Do you want to see your bedroom?"

Harry nods slowly.

"There's not much in there yet," Remus hastens to add. "But I wasn't sure what things you like, so we can go out and pick things once we know what you'd like in there. Should we start with your room, and then you can come back in and play?"

There's another slight nod, and Harry stands, making his way out of the room. He stops at the side of the stairs and waits, looking towards the cupboard there. He reaches for the handle and tugs.

"Oh, you can't go in there," Remus says quickly. "We're going to be putting things like the ironing board and hoover in there, so things might fall on you." He reaches out and closes the door. "You go on upstairs, and we'll follow. Do you feel okay getting up the stairs?"

Harry looks over at the stairs before heading over. He's a little shaky on the first one, but Sirius approaches and takes his hand, helping him up. They get to the top and Sirius lifts Harry over the babygate before he struggles for a minute to open it. Once up, Remus guides them to Harry's room.

"This is your room. Now, I'm not sure how nice your room was at your Aunt's house, but I promise we can make this better."

"Mine?" Harry whispers so quietly that the men almost miss the word.

Sirius grins. "Yours, all yours," he says. "And when you wake up in the mornings, you can come and wake us up for breakfast, or if you want a few minutes to play before we get up, you can play with anything in here. As long as you help tidy up afterwards."

Harry nods. A little more eagerly this time. His eyes dart from the open toybox in the corner to another bookcase, which only has about four books on it. There's a nightlight on the side which displays constellations on the ceiling, though there's no rug on the floor. Hogwarts bedcovers showing all four houses cover the bed, and dragon-patterned curtains cover the window.

"So... is this two bedrooms or three?" Sirius asks.

Remus turns to look at him. "It's three. I wasn't sure if you wanted your own room or..."

"Or?" Sirius whispers, hating the idea of having his own room.

"Well, we never actually broke up," Remus murmurs. "I don't know what we are, Sirius. I didn't just want to assume you still wanted me. Last time we saw each other..." he trails off, and Sirius can hear the uncertainty in his voice. He can't blame Remus because he's the reason Remus doesn't know. He's the one who said hurtful words.

"We have a lot to talk about, to talk through," Sirius murmurs. "I spent a year with Dementors and... have things to work through, but that third room will make a great study."

"Yeah? Yes. I agree. We need a study more than another bedroom. Guess we'll have to share. I'm happy to take the sofa until you're... feeling like sharing."

"Honestly luv, I think being alone in the room is the most terrifying thing I can think of. Having _you_ there with me... I'll feel like myself again, I'll feel safe and... well, all the things I haven't felt in a long time."

Remus nods, and he leads them around the other rooms. Harry pays less attention to the other two rooms and the upstairs bathroom. But when they go downstairs again, he seems a lot less reluctant to check out the toys. He does look at the two men a few times, before touching any of the toys, and they both settle on the floor next to him to join in the game.

* * *

"This can't be right," Remus says, lifting up a t-shirt from Harry's bag. "Petunia has a son, hasn't he?"

Sirius nods. He recalls Lily telling him about having a nephew. "His coat was too big. They didn't have a lot of time to pack, maybe things got mixed up? Maybe they shared a room and their clothes got mixed up in the drawers or something?"

"Maybe," Remus murmurs. He sets it aside and Sirius watches as he takes something else out, setting the too-large piece of clothing to the side too.

"What are you looking for?" Sirius asks.

"A toy," Remus replies. "I was wondering if he had a comfort blanket or a soft toy that he needed for bedtime. Kids can get attached." Remus removes more clothes, checking each item one by one before dropping them at his side with the first t-shirt. "Some pyjamas perhaps. But..." he trails off as he empties the bag. "There's not a single thing here that fits him."

Sirius looks at the clothes and looks at Harry. "Harry, are these your things?" he asks. He points at Remus, and Remus holds up a t-shirt, causing Harry to nod.

Sirius takes a deep breath and then another. "Well, we have all new things for you. Clothes that'll fit you better. Would you like that?" he asks.

Harry nods his head and turns back to the train-set.

"I'm going to throw all of this," Remus mutters angrily. Sirius can tell that Remus is really pissed, because he's not even suggesting to donate it to charity. He just wants this stuff destroyed. He leaves the room with the bag, and Sirius listens to Remus walking up the stairs. He comes back with some brightly coloured pyjamas. "Bath or skip?" he asks.

Sirius glances at Harry, who looks shattered, even though it's not even close to seven. "It's been an eventful day," he says. "Maybe a bath in the day tomorrow - we can have a pyjama day, even though it's not Sunday - and then the following evening and then get into a routine? It's still early, so maybe a film and let him fall asleep - we can bring him upstairs."

Remus smiles. "Harry, let's get you changed. Let's put the toys away now and watch a film on the sofa with blankets. How about another hot chocolate?"

Harry nods eagerly at the idea of a hot drink. Sirius takes Prongs out of the way, and Harry makes a distressed sound as the Stag is moved, but doesn't shed a tear.

Remus speeds up to change Harry's clothes, and Sirius quickly passes Prongs back, watching Harry cling to the toy.

"This isn't normal," Sirius whispers softly to Remus. "Don't you worry, Harry, we won't take any of your stuff away, okay? We'll just have to put them aside when you're getting washed or changed." Harry will come to realise this one day, Sirius knows. They'll be patient with him and show him that he has nothing to worry about.

He's quickly changed and lifted onto the sofa, curling up with the warm blanket and stuffed stag as another Disney film is put on the screen. He's asleep before the film ends, and Remus carries him upstairs and puts him in bed. Spells are cast to notify Remus should Harry get out of bed, and the nightlight is switched on, as is the baby monitor. Though Harry is over two, Remus points out that he might get scared or upset at the change of environment.

"He won't fall out of bed. I went to see the Weasleys again - Molly taught me some magic to help," Remus says. "He'll be safe, and I'll know if anything is wrong." He reaches out his hand towards Sirius. "I'd like to turn in a little early myself," he admits. "But we've got a lot to talk about first."

They head downstairs, clicking the gate shut behind them. "What if he gets scared and opens the gate with accidental magic?" Sirius asks.

"I've got a charm on the gate, and if someone trips on the stairs, it'll turn into a slide. Softening charms too. Arthur Weasley came over - the place is baby-proof."

* * *

"I don't think Harry was happy with the Dursleys," Remus finally says. "He has no belongings that are his own. Kids get attached to things, he should have _something_."

"He doesn't know how to play," Sirius mutters. "You said bedroom and he went to a cupboard. He acts like he's never had a toy of his own."

The two men contemplate this quietly.

"Perhaps it wasn't good there, but it will be here," Remus says. "As much as I want to - and know you want to - go there and have it out with them, we're not going to do that. We're not going to risk you getting into trouble because I'm not going to lose you again. I need you, and more importantly, Harry needs you."

Sirius nods. He wants to go there and find out what's happened, but he knows that if he finds out that Harry was unhappy and neglected there, he'll lose his temper and get into a lot of trouble. "You won't lose me," he assures Remus softly. He sits back on the sofa. "Straight to the point, but are we still together? I've been wondering for days, but don't want to dance around the topic."

"I want to be," Remus says softly. "I love you. I've never had eyes for anyone else. You've been the only one for me, and that hasn't changed. I wasn't sure how you felt. When we last saw each other... I thought that you didn't love me anymore. So to find out you still do..." he sighs. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you. If only I trusted you more, I'd have told you my role in the war and... please forgive me."

Sirius stares at him for a long moment, before he shift closer on the sofa to Remus, his fingers reaching up to trace a new scar that runs across his face. "I was the biggest arsehole and said the worst things. Remus, love of my life - I spent a year reliving every unkind word I ever said to you, and that's one of the things that broke me the most, having to see that pain and hurt in your eyes each and every time. I pushed you away, I treated you like you were the bad guy, though I had no proof. I was unkind, cruel even, and I don't deserve you at all. I'm not the same Sirius I was a year ago, I can promise you that - I'll do better. I'll do everything in my power to right every wrong I did to you. You're my future, you always have been. You're my soulmate and you deserve much better than me." He moves closer still, his grey eyes fixed intently, desperately on Remus' amber. "You don't owe me an apology, it's me that owes you one."

"We both failed," Remus admits quietly. "But we love each other, and I know we could be really happy together. My life is with you, Sirius. Things were bad - feelings were hurt, but there was a war happening and we didn't know who we could trust. Harry's life was at risk - the war got very personal for us, and we lashed out at each other. This time... starting now, we'll spend more time learning to trust each other. That was our downfall, our own self-doubts about ourselves, and trust issues that we carried into the relationship."

"So we talk about things more, we handle this better," Sirius says. Despite Remus shifting the blame onto both of them, he knows that he's more at fault than Remus is. Remus' trust issues were based on the way Sirius was treating him. If Sirius had trusted Remus at the start, then... well, who knows what would have happened. Peter would still have betrayed James - but Sirius would have been there for Harry a lot sooner than he was.

"We're parents, in a way," Remus says gently. "He never got to know James and Lily. He's going to look at us to fill that role. We'll find a better way to communicate, because we've got Harry now. He needs stability. He needs a calm, happy environment."

"I agree. We'll do James and Lily proud," Sirius insists. He reaches for the remote and turns the tv off. "I don't want to sleep straight away - I want to stay awake for a bit to listen out for Harry in case he gets upset or anything, but can we do that in our room? I'd must rather just lay in your arms."

"I'd love that," Remus tells him. "Let's lock up and then get into bed and maybe talk a little more. Cuddle, just... just be together. It's been so long since I've been able to hold you."

Sirius smiles softly. "It'll be every night from now on," he promises. "Nothing will ever take me away from you again, my love. It may take time to build this up again - to feel right being around people, after being alone for a year... but everything I want is right here. We're a family, and we're going to do amazing."

* * *

The house is locked up and Remus casts charms over each window and door. He glances up at the sky as he does so, and Sirius smiles sadly at the sight. He loves the familiarity of the moment, but eleven year old Remus slept in the bed furthest away from the window for a reason.

"Charms in the garden?" he asks, following Remus into the master bedroom. He's excited just to hold his soulmate again.

"Wards. Albus came over this morning and set everything up. I set my own wards too, and had Arthur Weasley stop over to do a layer. The more, the safer I feel."

"We'll go out in a couple of days and I'll get my new wand," Sirius says. "I'll have my vault back too."

Remus nods. "I... I'm only renting this place for now," he says gently. "It was for sale but I... well, I convinced the guy to let us rent for a while. I had to pay quite a bit upfront. I used all the money James left me in that emergency fund, which I didn't want to touch, and I've got our flat on the market, so we can cover some of the costs... and we need to talk about work and childcare and stuff..."

"We'll discuss that. I have gold, luv. Some of Uncle Alphard's and some Mum and Pops left me when they passed. More than my real parents ever did..." he trails off, knowing that this topic can lead to getting himself worked up. He takes a calming breath. "We've got this." He pulls back the covers, but pauses as Remus starts to change. He watches as Remus strips down to his boxers, pulling on some pyjamas.

Remus glances over, noticing the look in Sirius' eyes. "Tonight?" he asks.

Sirius hesitates. He's never once said no to getting intimate with Remus, but his mind still feels dark and strange from his time in Azkaban and he wants to feel himself once again before taking that step.

"Soon," he replies instead, before explaining to Remus why. He's not sure he can put it into words as much as he wants, but Remus nods in understanding anyway.

"We'll work our way to that," he says, doing the buttons on his pyjama top up. They climb into bed, and Sirius shifts closer.

"I'm not ready to sleep together, but I've been waiting all day to kiss you," he murmurs.

"You know, I've been waiting all day for you to kiss me too," Remus replies. His arm slips around Sirius' waist, pulling him closer, and Sirius' eyes shut as he tilts his head and meets Remus' lips.

* * *

"Harry, I might not be your real grandmother, but you're welcome to call me Nanny Hope and this is Grandpa Lyall. We brought you a gift."

Harry looks towards Remus and Sirius.

"Is it Christmas?" he asks quietly, as though afraid to speak too loudly.

"You'll have more gifts for Christmas," she promises. "If you don't want to call us Nanny and Grandad, you can call us Hope and Lyall, okay, sweetheart?"

"Dudley has a grandad," Harry says. "He was nice to Dudley."

Remus mutters something that Sirius can't make out, but he gets the idea of what's annoyed Remus.

"Well, you've got Grandparents too," Sirius explains. He walks over and kneels down, sitting back on the heels of his feet. You see, when I was younger - your dad and his family became my family. We weren't blood related, but they treated me as family. It's what we call 'found family'. That's what we all are, Harry. We're your family, okay? And we'll do everything we can to make you happy. You won't have to see Vernon and Petunia and Dudley ever again."

"Unless you want to," Remus chimes in.

"Right. But us four - we're your family. We may not be your real parents, but we'll look after you as though you're our real son. So... open your gift from Nanny Hope if you want to."

Harry looks between the four for a long time, taking in the words. Finally he nods. "Nanny Hope," he whispers to himself, as his hands start to shake in excitement as he tries to open the wrapping paper.

With a bit of help, it's torn open at the side and he makes quick work of it. They open the box inside and crayons and colouring books and activity books are taken out and spread across the table.

Harry looks at Sirius, who nods and smiles. "Go ahead," he says. "But remember to say thank you."

Harry turns back to Hope and Lyall. "Thank you," he whispers shyly, and looks surprised when Hope reaches out, pulling Harry into a hug. After a minute, he leans against her, putting his arms around her too.

Sirius smiles. It's all so new, but it's a start, and he knows James and Lily will be looking down at them and smiling, proud of what's happening.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on Tumblr](https://neondomino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
